Fate is twisted
by Chibi Neko4
Summary: Old fic Be forewarned that it sucks, read at your own discretion.
1. So we meet again

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon! On with the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~

So we meet again

            "Meet ball head will you quite wailing!" A ten-year-old boy scolded a little girl. 

            "Darien baka you ruined my dress!"

            "I did not! It wasn't my fault was merely helping my mom out with the garden until you came waltzing here like the queen of England!"

            "Darien apologize now! It was YOUR fault and you know it!"

            "Serena stop acting so immature! Your such a little brat you know that you'll never grow up!"

            "Darien I hate you!" Serena marched back to her house and slammed the door shut behind her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            A beautiful blonde was currently laying comfortably on her king sized bed. She sat there contemplating on the things that had happened over the years. Ever since he moved away things have been much more boring. She had no one of argue with. Serena stared intently outside her window wondering what would happen tomorrow. 

            "Just like dad…always wants the best for his little girl." She sighed and closed her eyes. Tomorrow she was to go to a different school and start a whole new different life all because her father wants 'the best' for her. 

            Ring, Ring, Ring, Serena was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of the annoying phone. She walked over to it and pulled out the plug. It was probably one of her admirers or something. Guys always called her to 'confess their undying love' she knew all too well though that they all wanted to get under her pants due to her popularity. 

            Serena let out a sigh and hoped for the best that this new school she was too attend would be more interesting then the one she previously went to. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Darien Shields walked into the school like every normal day. Almost every girl passed him glances and he glided past them almost like some sort of high school god. He gave a random girl his ever-attractive heart-melting smile and made her run off to her friends with a goofy grin saying, "He looked at me! He actually looked at me!" Personally Darien didn't really care about most girls. They were all toys, play things to keep him amused. He continued walking to his locker ignoring the rest of the female population completely. 

            "Hey man!" 

            Darien turned around after a while of digging in his locker. "Hey Seiya what's up?" 

            "Nothing much…what's with you go out with any girls lately?" 

            "Well…Trina asked me out…but then again we're not the last people on earth so I'll just have to pass on her offer." 

            "You dog! You get at least two girls every week!"

            "I can't help it if I'm a ladies man. If the ladies want you then why not give them what they want?"

            "You are really something Darien…Hey did you hear about the new girl? She's supposed to come today."

            "Not really though…is she hot?" 

            "I'm not sure but rumor has it that she was the most popular girl at her old school." 

            "Really? This I got to see." 

            Just as they were talking away, a blonde goddess glided through the doors of their school. Her blonde hair was let lose flowing to her midback. She wore a short blue mini skirt with a white tank top. Though her attire was simple she looked like a goddess none the less. Guys gave her admiring looks while girls glared at her jealously. 

            Through out the mists of all that was around her Serena merely shrugged everything off and continued walking looking for the main office. On her way she spotted a young man with ebony black hair that looked oddly familiar but looked past him and continued on her way. 

            Darien stared at the girl with his mouth gaping to the ground. Never before had he seen such beauty and grace. She walked through the school like she owned it and it's her first day!

            "Damn she is fine!" Darien could hear Seiya mutter under his breath. 

            Darien followed the mysterious girl into the office. He didn't know why but he just did. When he got there he found the principle already talking to her. The principle seemed to notice him standing there. 

            "Darien…I'm so glad you're here…could you please show miss Tsukino around please?" 

            "I'd be glad to." Darien began walking outside and Serena followed. 

            "I'm Darien Shields what's your name?" 

            "I'm Serena Tsukino." Serena replied. She couldn't help but find him rather attractive and very familiar. 'Wait a minute did he just say Darien Shields?!' "Oh my god it's you!" 

            "Uh…yeah it's me…is there something wrong?" 

            "You don't remember me do you Darien?" 

            "Remember you from where I don't believe we've met!" 

            "When you were ten there was this little girl and she was your next door neighbor you used to tease her a lot." 

            Darien stood there pondering for a moment until realization finally dawned on him. "Oh my gosh meatball head?" 

            "As you could see Darien…I don't appreciate that comment…and I no longer have my meatballs! Okay…that came out wrong. I can't believe this the first day of school and I'm stuck with a jerk such as yourself!" 

            "Hey calm down meatball head…any girl in the entire school would give anything to be in your shoes you should be thankful!" 

            "Well I'd give it to them for free! I'm going now good bye!" with that Serena marched away in the opposite direction. 

            Darien was about to follow her until he heard an all too familiar voice call him. 'Oh shit! It's Trina!'

~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Kiss, kiss!

A/N: Hey everybody I'm back! Anyways here is the second chapter of my new fic! I hope you like it! Because if you don't I will be very sad! Anyways please review! 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor moon series or it's characters. However I do own the character known as Trina in this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kiss, Kiss!

            "Darien where have you been I've been looking every where for you!" Everyone in the hall could hear Trina call Darien. Her Saccharine voice was like nails scratching on a blackboard as his eyes twitched and he looked in the opposite direction at anywhere but where 'she' was standing. At that moment Darien wished for the ground to open up and for it to just eat him whole. 

            "Uh…hi…Trina." He managed to spit out, when he saw the dark haired girl walk up to him. 

            Trina had black hair originally but that was before she started to dye it. Now no one knows what her original hair color was. She was short and had quite a body. However she had a bad reputation said to be the girl that would use you for a week and dump you after wards. No guy in his right mind wanted her. 

            "Darien have you thought about my offer?" 

            'Yes and my answer will always be a hell no!' He thought to himself. "Well Trina I'm sorry but I'm really busy, and you know what your really not my type and I have to go now! Bye!" Darien grabbed his books and ran for dear life. 

            After many classes it was time for lunch. He walked around the school looking for a glimpse of the young blonde girl also known as Serena. He stopped abruptly when he heard her laughing and sitting around enjoying Seiya's company.

            'Wait a minute Seiya?' Darien walked over to them and noticed that they weren't alone. Mina, Rei, Amy, and Lita were all there. 'Looks like she met the group' he thought to himself. 

            "Hey Darien we were just talking about you where have you been man?" Seiya asked with a raised eyebrow. 

            "I…ran into Trina." Darien gritted his teeth waiting for the laughter to start. Indeed it did. 

            "Y…you ran into Trina?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Man I told you she's got it bad! But don't worry once she finds a new target you'll be a thing of the past."

            "Nice…thanks Seiya I really appreciated that." Darien's voice was practically dripping with sarcasm. 

            Serena just smiled at their little conversation. 'Looks like Darien is faring well.' She thought to herself. Serena was really enjoying herself at this new school. Seiya seemed like a really nice guy not to mention all those friendly girls. Mina is so happy and cheery. Rei is cool and quite motherly in a protective way. Amy is well just plain intelligent and amazing. And Lita is just plain cool, not to mention she has good cooking skills. 

            "So Serena we're all having a sleepover thing at Seiya's house next week do you want to come?" Mina asked her still smiling brightly. 

            "Ur…um…" 

            "Come on please Serena!" Seiya practically pleaded. 

            "Uh…sure why not." She answered. 

            "Great. Dare your coming right?" Seiya turned to face Darien. 

            "Uh yeah okay." 

            'Wait a minute he's coming too?' Serena thought to herself. 'Hell this isn't going to be good.' 

            "We'll pick you up at your place I need the directions to get there though"

            And so the week went by quickly. Serena made a lot of friends and became quite popular in the school. She started to hang out with Seiya and his group. However the only one she didn't talk to a lot in the group was probably Darien. Sure Serena would say hi to him now and them but other then that they really didn't engage in any interesting conversation. 

            The whole group could see that Darien and Serena didn't get along very well…and so they planned something for the unsuspecting enemies…acquaintances…whatever they call themselves. (A/N: With an evil plan in mind they were ready to conquer the world bwahahahahahahahaha! Okay sorry this is a result of too much sugar! Back to the story!)

~*~*~*~*~*~Next week…time flies by fast ne?

            Serena walked out of the bathroom and plopped on her bed. (a/n: she has a bathroom in her bed you know one of those master suites what can I say she's rich!) She sighed deeply as she thought of the events that happened today. The thing that surprised her the most was seeing Darien again. She soon dismissed the thoughts and sat up to dry her hair. 

            When she was finished drying her hair and applying her makeup Serena walked over to her closet to pick out an outfit. After about twenty-five minutes she finally picked out an outfit. Serena wore pair of black pants with slits from the half the calf down. Diamonds embedded the sides of the pants. She wore a white top with pick flowers. The top had a Chinese/Mandarin style neck, and to top it all off she put her hair up on two buns on the sides of her head and placed flower clips on her hair. Serena looked great, even she thought so herself as she looked in the mirror. She packed her bag and went down stairs just in time to hear a honk from out side. 

            "Mom I'm going over to a friends place for a sleepover tonight is that okay?" 

            "Sure honey, have fun." Her mother yelled from the kitchen. Serena's mother was very trusting. She believed that Serena is capable of taking care of herself and so is very comfortable when letting her daughter go out. 

            Serena walked outside to see a red Porshe and a silver Mercedes pull up. The windows of the red Porshe rolled down and Seiya's head stuck out. 

            "Hey Sere ready yet? Wow you look great!" he said. "Oh and by the way do you mind riding with Darien in his Mercedes it looks like there are way too many people in my car. Seiya pointed to the back seats where Mina, Lita, and Rei where sitting. A blonde young man took the passenger seat. "Oh and Serena meet Andrew he will be joining us tonight." 

            "Oh…hi there I'm Serena." 

            "I'm Andrew nice to meet you." 

            "By the way Seiya where is Amy?" Serena asked curiously. 

            "She's studying she said that she doesn't have time so she's not coming tonight."

            "Oh that's a shame." Serena replied. "Will anyone else be joining us?"

            "Actually yes…some of my friends will be meeting us at my house." Seiya announced.

            "Oh…okay."

            "I think we better get going Darien looks pissed." 

            "Okay then." Serena walked over to Darien's car as Seiya's car pulled out of the driveway and they drove away. 

            He looked out at Seiya's car as it drove away. A hand came up and brushed his hair out of his face. When suddenly the passenger's door opened. He looked out and saw Serena sitting down on the seat. 

            "Serena?"

            "Yep…there's no space in the other car so I'm stuck with you." 

            "That was mean. Why are you don't you like me?" Darien asked her 

            "What do you mean?" 

            "I don't know ever since you came to this school two weeks ago you haven't spoken much to me and yet you're so friendly with all my friends." 

            "Well your that one that pushed me away six years ago don't you remember? I just figured that I'm not good enough to talk to you. So why bother?" 

            "But…Serena" 

            "Save it…I don't want to talk about this right now let's just get to the party they'll be expecting us soon." 

            Darien obeyed and drove to Seiya's house. The car ride was a silent one both not speaking to each other. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            It so happened the party was quite successful there were many people there. Seiya's friends…Jadiete, Kunzite, Nephelite, and Zoicite showed up also. (A/N: Zoicite is a guy, remember that!)

            Thus after watching a couple of movies they all decided to play a game of spin the bottle. 

            "So who goes first?" Jadeite asked. 

            "YOU!" Everybody said in unison.

            "Why me?" he pouted. 

            "Because you asked." Nephelite replied as a matter of factly. 

            "Oh…okay." And so he spun the bottle and it landed on…

            "AHAHAHAHAHAHA…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Seiya, Darien, and Andrew fell to the ground enveloped in laughter. 

            "IT'S NOT FUNNY! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU HAD TO KISS KUNZITE?" Jadeite pouted. "I forfeit! 

            "W…wait…haha…let's…haha…change…the…haha…rules." Seiya was trying to get a hold of himself. 

            "You must agree with Jadeite, I don't think it's very funny…I think it's hilarious." Rei remarked. 

            "Thanks Rei…you're a great help!" Jadeite rolled his eyes. 

            "No problem anything to help." Rei smiled deviously. 

            "Fine let's change the rules." Darien finally spoke up. "Their will be no kissing of the same gender…that means if a guy spins the bottle and it lands on another guy then you spin again until you get a member of the opposite sex okay? However if you do want to kiss a member the member of the same gender then by all means do it if you want."

            "Okay." They all agreed. 

            And so Jadeite spun the bottle again and it landed on…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry for stopping the story here…but I thought it would be fun to have a cliffhanger. Anyways what do you think of it so far? I tried to make this story more light hearted and fun…rather then like "Unexpected Challenges." I'm exploring my writing styles to see which one I like. Please review!


	3. Irresistible?

A/N: Here is the next chapter peoples! I would like to give a special thanks to Shimegami my best friend for helping me redo the lyrics to irresistible! You're the best! Anyways please review peoples!

Disclaimer: I don't own it how many times do I have to say this?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Irresistible? 

And so Jadeite spun the bottle again and it landed on…

"Rei?!" Everyone was shocked. Wow, imagine his luck?

"You were saying Rei?" Jadeite had a smug grin on his face. 

"Oh please you're great eminence go easy on me!" She rolled her eyes at her own sarcastic remark. 

"Oh…I will show no mercy after that great comment you made moments ago."

Rei opened her mouth to protest when she was tackled to the ground by no one other then Jadeite. Her lips were crushed onto his as he kissed her violently. Moments later she opened up to let his tongue enter. 

Three minutes later…

            "Uh…guys…maybe…you should stop now." Serena said nervously looking at the couple still sprawled on the ground fully making out by now. 

            "Don't worry Serena they'll have to come up for oxygen sometime soon…after all they are human right?" Andrew assured her. 

            "I hope so" She replied. "So who's next?" 

            "Serena you should go now." Mina smiled innocently at her friend. 

            "Uh…okay" And so Serena spun the bottle. As fate showed it, luck was not on her side tonight…for it had to land on who other then the famous Darien Shields. Serena's eyes grew big and practically fell out of their sockets. "Will you all excuse me for a moment please…just one moment." Serena walked into a closet and shut it behind her. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Arggggggggggggg! Acccckkkkkkkkkkk! Ughhhh!" She came out looking quite calm and sane to everybody's surprise. 'Bring it on Darien Shields.' She thought silently to herself. 

            Serena walked over to Darien and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He stiffened at her gesture. She lowered her head down until her lips reached his ears. "Hey Darien" She purred seductively. Darien could feel shivers running down his spine. 'This is not good!' He thought to himself. 'But wait…she's playing with me…I'll show her.' He reached his arms up and grabbed her waist before settling her on his lap. 

            It took Serena a moment to snap out of her shock state before realization donned onto her. However it was a little late for she had lost. Darien closed the gap in between them and kissed her. The kissed lasted for a bit because of lust and since it was a spur of the moment. 

            Serena pulled away leaving an unhappy Darien and went to sit back down at her seat. 

            "Whoa! What just happened there?" Seiya asked for everyone who was in just as shocked a state as he was. 

            "Nothing…just a little playing around…what never seen a girl have some fun before?" a smirk grew on Serena's face. 

            And so the night went on. Everyone got their share of kisses and was quite content until they switched games and decided to play truth or dare that is. 

            "Okay…Lita?" Serena said innocently.

            "Y…yes?" Lita stuttered nervously. 

            "Truth or dare?" 

            "…Truth…I know we only knew each other for a week but seeing as how things were going throughout this week truth seems like the safest option." 

            "Aw! Party pooper!" Serena pouted. "Alright. Uh huh I got it! Do you think Nephelite is cute?" 

            "WHAT!?" Lita exclaimed. 

            "Come on out with it now!" 

            "I…I…y…yes." Lita blushed and turned away from Nephelite

            "Hehe I knew it! I saw you staring at him all night!" 

            "Serena you are so evil and don't worry you will get yours." Lita said with a scary expression on her face." 

            "Uh…Leets…you look really scary like that." Serena backed away. 

            "O…kay…Serna truth or dare?" Rei asked changing the subject.

            "Dare…I feel like being risky…since none of you peoples here are!" 

            Lita who had noticed that Seiya has a karaoke machine scurried over to Rei and whispered something into her ear. In the process you can see Rei and Lita with very, very scary expressions on their faces, rubbing their hands while grinning like maniacs.

            "Seiya do you mind us using your karaoke machine?" Rei asked. 

            "Sure by all means it's fine by me!" he answered. 

            The two devious friends scurried over to the karaoke DVDs and found a selection of songs. When they found the perfect song they walked back over to the group.  

            "Alright Serena! This is for you Lita! We all know how much you and Darien don't get along, but I want you to sing a song for him okay? I dare you too sing irresistible by Jessica Simpson and dedicate the song to Darien." 

            "WHAT!? NO!" Serena jumped up to protest. 

            "Tisk, tisk, tisk, what happened to being the daring one?" 

            "Fine!" Serena huffed as she got up. 'Wait a minute…they said sing to Jessica Simpson's Irresistible that doesn't mean that I can't switch the lyrics around! Hehe, Bwahahahahahahahaha!' and so she got up and walked to the center of the room and got ready to sing. 

            Lita turned inserted the karaoke DVD and turned on the machine. Serena stood there ready for her debut.

Serena: You know I know what it is

            Something about you is so irritating

            Please tell me that he's not my type

            To hide what I feel inside

            Which is anger and fire

            I know I'm gonna make him wait

            Let him think that I hate the chase

            And I want to crush my desire

            I want to tell him, 'hell no'

            He's so incorrigible

            Too close and personal

            Now even hateable

            Oh I need to breathe

            So hard and technical

            Nothing of physical

            Hell, it's not wonderful

            He's so dislikeable to me

            My heart already knows what's right

            To always keep him outta my sight

            And I want to stop him from calling

            I'll tell him that I don't feel the same

            And that he doesn't have no game

            I don't want his arms around me

            I want to tell him, 'let go'

            He's so insensible

            Too close and personal

            Now even hateable

            Oh I need to breathe

            So hard and technical

            Nothing of physical

            Hell, he's not so beautiful

            He's so dislikeable to me

"…" "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughter could be heard through out the room emitting from everyone but Darien and Serena. 

"Dare…Haha, Serena…haha…got…haha…you good this…haha…time!" Seiya was practically on the ground rolling in his own laughter. 

Darien just sat there…way too shocked to do anything but stare at Serena in horror. Serena however had a smug grin on her face. She turned to Darien and smiled sweetly. Way to sweet for his taste, then she sat down, like nothing had happened!

After all laughter finally subdued everyone was tired and finally decided to go to sleep. It was quite a beautiful night. The stars were bright and they filled the whole night sky. It was so sound and peaceful the only noises you could hear were the soft snores coming from the living room of Seiya's house. However oblivious to two enemies the next morning has quite a lot of things planned for them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

So what did you think? Please please review! 


	4. You can try

A/N: Hehe I'm back! And with another chapter! Well hope you like it! And remember to review!

Disclaimer: I still don't own it!

~*~*~*~*~*~

You can try

A new day started and with it comes new surprises. Serena opened her eyes to be greeted by blinding rays of sunshine emitted from outside. She looked around the room and noticed that the blinds were drawn back. Everyone had left except herself. Then she felt it, a heavy weight on her chest. She looked down to see a head full of black hair. 

            "DARIEN SHIELDS WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU HENTAI!" Everyone heard Serena yell from the living room. They were all currently situated in the dining room enjoying their breakfast when they heard her scream. 

            "Well…looks like Serena woke up." Andrew said turning back to his food. 

            "But Serena! It's nothing like that! I didn't even know I was sleeping next to you."

            "Darien, if you value your life I suggest you not talk to me right now!" Serena marched into the dining room while Darien followed close behind. 

            Oh yeah today was definitely going to be quite a day! 

            "Hey Sere, I saved you some breakfast it's in the kitchen." Lita pointed to the kitchen. 

            "Thanks Lita." She walked into the kitchen served herself a plate of food. Breakfast was quite interesting. Her new friends never ran out of things to talk about. And Lita seems to think every guy in the school looks like her ex boyfriend!

            "So are you all going to the school dance?" Rei asked everyone with an amused expression on her face.

            "I can't go I have something to do for my father that night." Seiya said a little disappointed. 

            "Serena are you going to the school dance on Friday?" Mina asked. 

            "There's a school dance on Friday? I didn't' know of it until now." 

            "Oh well you have to go!" 

            "Uh…okay."

            "Good now who are you going to go with?" 

            The week passed by quickly as everyone anticipated the school dance that was coming up. After all they really had nothing else to look forward too it's not like they were old enough to go to clubs or anything. 

~*~*~*~*~*~Flash forward night of the school dance…

            Mina, Serena, Lita, Rei, and Amy all decided that they would go to the school dance as a group. After all you can always hook up with someone at the dance right?

            Serena stood in front of the mirror she was currently wearing a pink and white dress that stopped a little below her knees. The straps were extremely thin and the dress fit her curves nicely. She applied a little lip-gloss and eyeliner and curled her hair into wavy tendrils. She was a sight to behold. Serena grabbed her purse and made her way down the stairs. 

            "Mom…I'm leaving now." 

            "Okay honey, have a good time." Her mom called out before Serena closed the door. Outside Mina's car pulled up and she walked up to it. Mina had told her that they should go to the dance together in her car and so she agreed. 

            The school gym was redecorated and looked extremely different from what they were all used to seeing everyday. Serena and Mina walked in looking here and there trying to spot their friends. Serena could see that all the girls were quite busy. Lita was dancing with Nephlite, she could see that, the little truth or dare game worked just as good as cupids arrow. Jadeite seemed to be flirting with Rei, and Kunzite and Andrew kept Ami and Mina entertained. She walked over to the refreshment table and grabbed a cup of fruit punch. 

            She took a sip of her drink when Darien approached her. 

            "I can see you're having fun." He said cynically. He noticed what she was wearing and drooled mentally. 'She looks gorgeous.' He thought to himself. 

            "Oh yeah loads of fun." She rolled her eyes and turned to step away from him. When she felt a hand hold back her wrist. Serena turned around and her cerulean blue eyes met his fine enticing orbs. Pools of emotions that drove her wild just looking at them. She glanced at something else trying to release her mind of his intense stare. "What do you want Darien?" 

            "I…I want to talk to you…why do you act so cold around me?" 

            Serena was taken aback by this question. Why was it that she acted so cold around him? She could remember when they were young they used to fight a lot. But when you're ten years old isn't that considered just childs play? She knew the real reason why. Deep in her mind she searched for the answer when she already knew. Ten years ago he acted as if she was some annoying pestering child. She had a slight crush on him but all he could do was push her away. It hurt her quite a bit to think about it. So now instead of telling him how she feels she pushes him away. Even though she knew better, it was just a small crush, but seeing him act that way to her really hurt her feelings. 

            "You want to know Darien?" 

            "Yes." 

            "Well…"

            "Excuse me miss would you like to dance?" Serena turned around to see a handsome young guy standing behind her. 

            "Uh…sure." She took his hand and walked away from Darien. Some how some part of her wanted to tell him…maybe he would understand. But then again she was glad that the situation was over…saved by the handsome guy!

            Darien stood there not really knowing how to feel. Somehow seeing Serena dance with that guy struck a nerve in him. He felt a tinge of jealousy but dismissed the thought. He almost go to know why he bothered Serena so much if it weren't for that guy interrupting them. For some reason he didn't' know why he felt a tiny attraction towards Serena. It wasn't anything much but it brought out the possessive side in him. She sure grew up over the years. When they were younger she was such a little brat never leaving him alone. Sure he said some mean things to her but he never really meant it. He always thought of her as a little sister. But now…his viewpoint changed slightly. 

            "I'm Diamond may I know what your name is?" The guy Serena was dancing with asked her. 

            "My name is Serena" 

            "Ah Serena what a lovely name." 

            Serena smiled and continued dancing. She really didn't pay much attention to Diamond but more to the soothing music. When suddenly someone interrupted them. 

            "I'm sorry but may I interrupt this dance?" Darien asked. 

            Diamond nodded, thought a little annoyed he decided to let them talk do whatever they wanted after all he had many other chances to get her didn't he?

            Darien placed his hands on Serena's waist and started dancing with her. "Serena what were you about to say before?" 

            "I…you really want to know why I hate you so much don't you?" She asked him. 

            "Yes." 

            Serena could see the determination written all over his face. He wasn't going to stop until he got his answer. 

            "Fine I'll tell you…it's because well…you were such a jerk back then…and…" 

            "Serena I was just playing around…you know that I didn't really mean to be mean to you! Sure sometimes you could be a real brat but I didn't mean to hurt you." 

            "Darien you don't understand. I…I…I had a slight crush on you." Serena's face was flushed with embarrassment. 

            "You…did?" 

            Serena's hands dropped from Darien's neck. She closed her eyes and turned away. "I…I'm going to go outside for some fresh air now." She walked outside of the gym to be greeted by the cool night air. 

            The moon shone brightly in the sky accompanied by the stars. Serena hugged herself tightly to keep herself warm. She continued walking until she came up to a bench. She sat down and stared at the sky. Faint music could be heard booming from the gym doors. 

            'Why did I tell him that? Stupid, stupid, stupid! He was never supposed to know!' She thought to herself. 

            Light footsteps could be heard approaching her. She paid no attention to the person and instead continued to look at the sky. She felt a gust of wind blowing her blonde locks and couldn't help but feel calm. 

            The person sat down next to Serena and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face Darien.

            "Darien what do you want?" Serena asked this time not in a hostile manner, but more in one of despair. 

            "I…I just wanted to apologize." 

            "For what? Theirs nothing to apologize about…it was ten years ago and come to think of it I was kind of a little brat…I can't really blame you for the things that happened. And you know what I don't." 

            "So does that mean you don't hate me?" 

            "Yes, I don't hate you…I just dislike you." 

            "…Well at least that's a start." 

            "You can say that." Serena gave him a heartwarming smile. Why you ask? Even she didn't know why. 

            "So can we at least start over again and be friends?" He asked her sincerely. 

            "Hmm…let me get back to you on that…but Darien…I must warn you if you want my friendship…you have to prove to me that you're friend worthy material." With that Serena stood up and walked back into the gym. But she didn't get too far when Darien replied. 

            "Well…I hope you know I can probably even make you fall in love with me if I wanted too! And you said so yourself you used to have a crush on me am I not correct?" Darien gave her a smug grin. 

            "Used to is the correct term Darien…and I grew up…it's going to be a lot harder then you think!"

            "We'll see about that." 

            "Yes we will won't we Darien...I just hope you know as I grew up my taste in guys changed as well…and for the better too" 

            "Ouch…didn't see that one coming."

            Serena merely smiled and walked away. 

            And with those words Darien knew it was going to be a long school year. But he couldn't off on a challenge. Wasn't that what she proposed? One way or another Darien had to get her friendship. After all every girl in the school was head over heels with him, getting a stubborn new girl to be his friend shouldn't be that difficult! He could probably even make her fall in love with him! Or could he?

            Serena graced the dance once again with her presence. She couldn't help but think that Darien was such an egotistic jerk. He honestly thought that if he wanted to then she would fall for him? That guy's got another thing coming. Serena is not like every other girl out there, she has morals and not to mention standards. Egotistic jerks don't make the cut! But she'd be quite amused to watch him try. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well…uh…yeah…that's pretty much it for this chapter! For all of you people who don't know by now this fic is a Darien/Serena fic! Anyways, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Please? *_* it would make me very happy!


	5. Competition is bad!

A/N: Hey everyone! I would like to thank all you reviewers out there! Here is another chapter! This chapter isn't all that great since I did it quickly because I still have exams to take! Anyways here it is! Don't forget to Review! 

Disclaimer: I'm too poor to own SM! Okay now leave me alone!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Competition is bad! 

            He woke up with music still pounding in his head. The events of last night played over and over again like a broken record in his mind. He could hear her words burry themselves in his head.

            "Yes we will won't we Darien...I just hope you know as I grew up my taste in guys changed as well…and for the better too" 

            So Serena Tsukino had a crush on him huh? Who knew? Darien certainly didn't and was it a good thing or a bad thing that he had no clue about her intentions. First off he knew he had to pull himself together…how to prove his friendship.

            Personally Darien was never good at the whole 'let's be friends' thing. He was the type of guy who would snap his fingers and expect you to be his, just like that. But Serena didn't seem like she would yield down to his…charms. So now Darien would have to use a different approach…maybe jealousy will get her!

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Serena walked down the halls of the school like everyday. She walked into class only to see that other then herself there were only three people there. Of those people she knew only three of them. Trina, some girl Seiya told her to keep away from, also known as Darien's stalker. Darien himself was there also. 'Well speak of the devil'. Serena thought to herself as she made her way towards Darien. She took a seat right next to him and turned to smile at him. 

            "Well hello Darien…how are you?" She said gracing a heartwarming smile. 

            He turned to her direction and smiled back at her. "Fine and you Serena." 

            "Couldn't have been any better." Then Serena could see Trina walking over in there direction. She sat back to see what would happen next. Certainly Trina only wanted to talk to Darien, and she was right.

            Trina walked over to Darien, her hips swayed in a seductive manner as a saccharine smile spread across her deep red lips enclosed with lipstick. She walked behind Darien and wrapped her hands around his chest. 

            "Hi Darien." She purred seductively. 

            Darien felt disgusted. He wanted so much to push her away but decided that wouldn't do well with his plan. So instead of doing what would save him, he fell into her clutch. 

            "Hi Trina." 

            In the background Serena was watching with much amusement and disgust at the same time. Serena thought that Darien had better taste then that but he proved her wrong. 

            "So, Darien want to go out tonight…to the movies maybe?" Trina asked. 

            "Uh…" Darien looked over to Serena but Trina turned his face towards him with her hands. 'I'm going to regret this very much! Ugh the things I do for my pride!' "Sure." Darien answered. 

            "Good, I'll see you then." She turned and walked out of the class.

            "Trina don't you have this class?" 

            "No…I just stayed in here to watch you." 

            "Oh…" Darien turned to look at Serena only to be shocked out of her mind. She was talking to Diamond! Darien paled…all that work…tonight's torture…for nothing!  

            Fortunately for Darien before Diamond could make any moves on Darien's 'soon to be friend' the teacher walked in.  

            'Never thought I would say this but this is the first time that I'm glad the teacher came.' Darien let out a sigh of relief as he saw Diamond retreat to his own desk. Now his only worries were to try and keep Diamond away from her for god knows how long! 

            The teacher walked in and began the lesson. Throughout the whole period Darien didn't seem to pay attention to the teacher but more to Serena…and how to get her. Even he didn't know he was so obsessed! 

            Soon the class was over too soon for Darien's taste. He could see Diamond quickly approaching his target in a flash. Darien walked over to the two that were merrily chatting away about god knows what. Before Diamond could say anything Darien opened his mouth. 

            "So Serena…I heard there's a new movie coming out…I want to go see it but not alone and everyone in our group is busy so do you want to come with me?" In his mind Darien was screaming 'Go please go please say yes!' He forgot completely about his 'date' with Trina. 

            Serena frowned at something but Darien didn't know what. He turned around to see what she was looking at and got his answer. Trina was approaching them, fake smile and all. 

            "Dare? So what time are you going to pick me up for the movies?" Trina asked as she cocked her head to the side. She had an innocent smile on her face, as she looked right at him. 

            "D…Dare…since when did you call me that?!" Darien burst. 

            "Well all of your friends call you that so why can't I?" 

            "Well…I'll just be leaving now…I see that you two have some…ahem…matters to discuss." Serena smiled and motioned for Diamond to follow her as she left. As she walked past them Darien could hear her ask Diamond. "What were you about to ask me when we were so rudely interrupted?" 

            "So Darien now that we're alone…when will you be picking me up." 

            Darien looked at Trina as if she were sent from the devil purposely to mess up his life. He wanted so badly to tell her off right then and there but decided that she was a girl after all and it would be too cruel. Darien let out an audible sigh and turned to face Trina. "I'll pick you up at seven." 

            "Great." 

            "Oh and Trina?" 

            "Yes Darien?" 

            "Don't call me Dare!"

            "Okay…whatever you say Dare!" and she walked away. 

            'That conniving little ah! Why do I even bother!' Darien shook his head and marched to his locker. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Okay that's sounds fine I'll see you tonight then." Serena let out a graceful smile as Diamond walked away. She turned to her locker and began to open the lock. "Ugh I hate combination locks!" she growled when her lock refused to open. 

            All to suddenly Serena felt a hand on her shoulder, which made her turn around in surprise. 

            "Darien." 

            "Yep that's my name." 

            "What do you want Darien?" Serena asked rather annoyed by him at that current moment. 

            "So…you're going out with Diamond huh?" 

            Serena smirked. "You know that really is none of your business…but from the looks of it I'd say your jealous." 

            "So what if I am." 

            "Then I'll say get over it!" Serena smiled triumphantly when her lock finally opened. 

            "Ha ha victory is mine! Stupid lock, take that!" Serena shouted. Everyone in the hall gave her funny looks. 

            Darien chuckled. Serena seems kind of cute when she was like that. Sure he would never, ever in a million years admitted to her or to himself that he was a 'tad' bit fond of her. 

            "Well Darien I love chatting with you and all but it looks like it's time for me to get to class so bye!" With that said Serena marched past Darien and to her next class. 

            Now Darien was baffled, how on earth can he get someone when she has an admirer that she doesn't seem to dislike, not to mention he himself was not in a very good situation with Trina being his clingy follower and all. This is not good, not good at all! 

~*~*~*~*~*~

So what did you think…I know this chapter is kind of sucky but please bear with me! I hope the next chapter will be better. I can only hope notice that I can't promise anything! Anyways please review! 


	6. Can't fight the moonlight

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so glad you all like this story! And thank you for reviewing it! Anyways here is the next chapter. Please review!

Disclaimer: No sorry don't own sailor moon. I also don't own can't fight the moon light by…Lyanne Rhimes I think that's how you spell her name…oh well…yeah…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Can't fight the moonlight

It was finally nighttime the time of the day where Darien dreaded the most. Why you ask? Well that question is easy to answer…one word…Trina! 

            Darien put on a random outfit and walked out of his house casually. He didn't even fuss the tiniest bit over what to wear and how he looked, after all it was just Trina, the annoying girl who'll never give up until she gets what she wants. But he also has some news for her. She will 'never' get him!

            After a short drive Darien reached the mall where he was supposed to meet Trina. She had insisted on him picking her up but he made excuses saying he needed to do some errands for his mother before the date. She not surprisingly was gullible and believed every part of his little lie. 

            Darien walked over to Trina and handed her the movie ticket. He sighed heavily and walked after her into the theater. Both decided to see the Matrix reloaded. She continued walking until she got to the middle of the movie theater and sat down on a partly deserted row. 

            He decided that from this moment on he would just concentrate on the movie and pretend that he was watching it by himself rather then with Trina. And so the movie began. 

            During the movie Darien felt hands roam on his chest and a head plopped on his shoulder. He looked down to see Trina of course. She seemed too extremely comfortable. 

            Darien pushed her back up and pulled down the armrest. He was about to tell her off when he noticed a very familiar giggle coming from the row in front of them. Then he noticed the blonde head with the meatball style hairdo. 

            'Serena is here?' He thought to himself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            After the movie Diamond got into his car ready to drive Serena home. He insisted on taking her out to dinner but she refused. 

            Serena didn't want to be mean but she couldn't stand being around him anymore. Every single conversation they had was always about him him him! 'Who would have thought there could be someone even more egotistical then Darien Shields?' Serena thought to herself. 

            Sure she was starving but she decided to get something to eat at home, another minute with Mr. Macho and she would probably go insane.

            Diamond finally gave up and drove Serena home. Once she got there she said goodbye to him and walked to up to her door. Unknown to Serena she was followed. 

            Serena tried to open the door to her house but found out that she forgot the key inside her other purse. Not only was that bad but her parents were out on a date! She didn't think that things could get any worse until it started to rain. That's when she spotted Darien sitting in his car intently watching her. 

            She walked over to his car opened the passenger door casually and stepped inside. 

            "Are you here to watch me make a fool out of myself?" She asked him. 

            He only smiled. "Why whatever do you mean?" 

            "You know…stalking is illegal!" 

            "I wasn't stalking…I was merely being your guardian…you never know if Diamond was or was not going to pull something on you." 

            Serena rolled her eyes. "Wait a minute so you were following me all this time? What about your little girlfriend Trina?" Serena smirked smugly.

            "Well…I kind of told her to go home after the movies." 

            "Tisk, tisk, tisk, Darien…you are very bad! You're not supposed to ditch a girl like that! I'm surprised she let it go that easily!" 

            "First off…she's not my girlfriend, and secondly I went out with her against my will!" 

            "You can't say that! I was there the whole time watching her make her moves on you. You didn't turn her down so how can you say it was against your own volition huh huh?" 

            Darien didn't want to tell Serena that he was merely trying to make her jealous. He decided not to for it will be a major blow to his pride. Not to mention she would probably laugh her head off at him. So instead he decided to change the subject. 

            "So I see that your parents are not home tonight…and it looks like you can't get into your own house!" 

            Serena glared at him. "That's none of your business!" 

            "Excuse me? Your the one that marched into my car!" 

            "I…I…oh forget it." Serena's stomach grumbled and she looked up miserably. "Is the whole world against me or something!"

            "No"

            "Huh? How would you know Darien?" 

            "Because, you're not that special for the whole world to be against you! Anyways…do you want to go get dinner or something? Come on think of it as a second date…except with a better looking guy." 

            "Still a narcissus aren't you Darien?" 

            "Hey do you want to go or not?" 

            "Fine! I'll go." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            After a while of driving the two finally arrived at a nice restaurant near the ocean. It was beautiful. Inside there were big fancy chandeliers and the atmosphere itself made you relaxed and comfortable. It was a very romantic atmosphere. Serena wished she could go here one day with a person she was in love with. But for now Darien would just have to do. 

            They sat down, ordered their food and when it finally came ate eagerly. Darien paid the bill and Serena thanked him. 

            "Darien?" 

            "Huh?" 

            "Can we go sit at the beach?" 

            "Uh…" 

            "I don't want to go home yet." 

            "O…kay." 

            "Thanks again." 

            Serena took off her high heels and so she can feel the soft sand underneath her feet. The rain passed leaving the sky filled with remarkably beautiful stars. There was a full moon out which shone upon the ocean and made it glisten in the moonlight. Serena smiled and sat down intently taking in a deep breath. She felt like she finally lived for the first time. 

_------------------------------_
    
    _Under a lovers' sky _
    
    _Gonna be with you _
    
    _And no one's gonna be around _
    
    _If you think that you won't fall _
    
    _Well just wait until _

_Till the sun goes down_

_------------------------------___

            "Serena?" Darien stared at her in awe. He never saw her so peaceful before. He didn't want to admit it to himself but he was actually enjoying the time he spent with her. 

            "Darien…" 

            "Huh?" 

            She turned around to face him. In the moonlight her she looked even more beautiful. Her hands slowly made there way onto her head and she took down her trademark meatballs revealing soft blonde hair that swayed in the wind. She shook her head to get her hair out of her face. 

            Darien's jaw dropped. She looked so much like a goddess. And the moon had a great affect on her. Her features were more graceful and her hair looked like it was silver, oddly enough it matched her quite well. 

            "Darien what I'm trying to say it…I don't hate you. In fact I've never hated you or disliked you. I know I may act that way sometimes but I never mean what I say. And it isn't in my nature to hold grudges." She gave him a genuine smile. 

_--------------------------------_
    
    _Underneath the starlight - starlight _
    
    _There's a magical feeling - so right _

_It'll steal your heart tonight_

_--------------------------------_

            "I'm glad…I don't think I could live with myself if you hated me." 

            "Really why is that?" 

            "Having such a beautiful girl hate you isn't a good thing." 

            "Excuse me?" Serena's eyebrow rose. "I thought you always said that I was ugly, and that you hated my hairstyle, and that I'm an annoying little naïve brat who will never mature!" 

            "You know I didn't mean it! The truth is…your beautiful, and you've matured a lot over the years. Serena you proved me wrong…I was very wrong!" 

            Serena cocked her head to the side and grinned smugly. "I know you were wrong."

            "I knew you knew I was wrong." Darien replied.

            "Oh really?" 

            "Really"

            "Oh really?"

            "Really"

            "Oh rea-" Serena was cut off when she felt Darien's lips upon her own. 

_----------------------------------_
    
    _You can try to resist _
    
    _Try to hide from my kiss _
    
    _But you know _
    
    _But you know that you can't fight the moonlight _
    
    _Deep in the dark _
    
    _You'll surrender your heart _
    
    _But you know _
    
    _But you know that you can't fight the moonlight _
    
    _No, you can't fight it _

_It's gonna get to your heart_

_-----------------------------------_

            Serena pushed Darien away. Her delicate fingers traced her lips where Darien's lips met hers. She looked away from him. "Why…why did you do that." 

            "I…I don't know…I guess I've always wanted to do that…ever since you came to this school." 

            "Darien…it's not going to work out between us." 

            "How do you know that? If you don't give it a try you'll never know." 

            "Serena look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything at all for me." 

            Serena looked at him with despair "I don't want a relationship Darien…not after what happened." 

            "What do you mean? What happened?" 

            Tears began to spill from her eyes. "You really want to know Darien?" 

            "Yes. I do…Serena maybe I can help you…just tell me…trust me please." 

            "It all happened last year…I was one of the most popular girls in school and Jason was the most popular guy. Everyone insisted that we go out together. It was only fit. And so I did just for the hell of it. One date led to another and pretty soon we were known as the cutest couple in school. Funny thing is the on the night of the school dance I saw him outside the gym making out with some new exchange student. I broke it off with him that same night. I really never went steady afterwards but instead dated casually and focused most of my time with school and friends." 

            "Serena not all guys are like that you know?" 

            "I know…" 

            "You still haven't answered my question yet…do you feel anything at all for me?" 

_--------------------------_
    
    _There's no escape from love _
    
    _Was a gentle breeze _
    
    _Weaves its spell upon your heart _
    
    _No matter what you think _
    
    _It won't be too long _
    
    _Till you're in my arms _
    
    _Underneath the starlight - starlight _
    
    _We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right _

_Feel it steal your heart tonight_

_--------------------------_

            "Honestly…I think I do…but" Serena let out a heavy sigh. "Darien just give me sometime…I need to think about it." 

            "Don't worry Serena I can wait." 

            "Are you sure?" 

            "I'm sure. I know it will be worth it." 

            Serena rewarded him with another smile and Darien felt him losing his hear to her every moment they spent together. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. 

            "I'll take you back home…it's getting late." Darien knew he had to take her home. If he stayed there with her any longer he might push her too far, and he wouldn't want to do anything like that to her. He would never be able to forgive himself. 

_---------------------------_
    
    _You can try to resist _
    
    _Try to hide from my kiss _
    
    _But you know _
    
    _But you know that you can't fight the moonlight _
    
    _Deep in the dark _
    
    _You'll surrender your heart _
    
    _But you know _
    
    _But you know that you can't fight the moonlight _
    
    _No you can't fight it _
    
    _No matter what you do _

_The night is gonna get to you_

_----------------------------_

            They arrived at Serena's home to find her parents car in the driveway. Instead of going into her home immediately Serena just sat there. She turned to Darien. 

            "Darien…thank you for tonight." She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly as if he were her last lifeline. 

            In turn Darien wrapped his arms around Serena never wanting to let go. He wanted to protect her from all the bad things out in the world like she was a mere child. He wanted badly to hurt Jason for hurting Serena, his Serena. That's when it hit him. He was in love with her. 

            'I'm in love with Serena Tsukino…I'm completely and utterly head over heels for her!' 

_--------------------------_
    
    _Don't try then _
    
    _You're never gonna win _
    
    _Part of me the starlight - starlight _
    
    _There's a magical feeling - so right _

_It will steal your heart tonight_
    
    _You can try to resist _
    
    _Try to hide from my kiss _
    
    _But you know _
    
    _But you know that you can't fight the moonlight _
    
    _Deep in the dark _
    
    _You'll surrender your heart _
    
    _But you know _
    
    _But you know that you can't fight the moonlight _

_No, you can't fight it_

_------------------------------_

            Serena let go of Darien and waved at him before walking out of the car and into her home. 

            Darien sat there for a moment pondering over what had just happened tonight. He was slightly scared at what he was feeling. Sure he's had many girls in his life but his longest relationship only lasted for about two weeks. He didn't want Serena to end up like all those girls he went out with in the past. He didn't want to hurt her any more. 

            If anything Darien made a decision tonight. 'If she gives me a chance I'll change…I'll change for her.' And with that thought in mind Darien drove away back to his home.

_-------------------------------_
    
    _You can try to resist _
    
    _Try to hide from my kiss _
    
    _But you know _
    
    _Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight _
    
    _Deep in the dark _
    
    _You'll surrender your heart _
    
    _But you know _
    
    _But you know that you can't fight the moonlight _
    
    _No, you can't fight it _

_It's gonna get to your heart_

_-------------------------------_

~*~*~*~*~*~

So what do you think? Personally I didn't want there relationship to go to fast but don't worry it won't go to fast because Serena still needs to figure out her feelings for Darien…anyways please review! 


	7. I can feed myself thank you!

A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for all those reviews I'm so happy! You guys are all so nice! Anyways here is the next chapter…hope you like it! Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I think I've had too many of these for my liking! Anyways…I don't own sailor moon. There are you peoples happy? *Glares at all the lawyers out there*

~*~*~*~*~*~

I can feed myself, thank you!

Serena woke up and stretched out on her bed. She couldn't help but reflect on all that happened last night. It was quite funny; she managed to go on a date with Diamond. Come back alive and well, but then accidentally locking herself out of her own home…in the rain. She went out to dinner with a person she thought she 'disliked' and lastly have him confess his feelings for her. Yep it wasn't quite your average night. 

            Serena rolled out of bed and quickly got dressed. She couldn't help but wonder whether or not Darien really meant what he said earlier. It all went so fast. And she hardly knew him as well as she did when they were younger. Six years have passed by she wasn't quite sure what to think anymore. Pushing those thoughts away she made her way down stairs to get to school. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Darien sat in his car he was thinking about last night. He had made a decision that from now on he would act normal around Serena so he wouldn't scare her off. But he will still continue his game of cat and mouse. He was ready to fall asleep just about any minute now. He didn't know why he was trying so hard for Serena but when she stepped out of her house his doubts were soon demolished. 

            She walked out of the house calmly wearing a short baby blue spaghetti strap dress. She looked so innocent as she looked down at herself while her delicate hands straightened out the imaginary wrinkles in her outfit. She looked up and finally saw the pair of eyes that were watching her intently from a silver Mercedes. 

            Serena rolled her eyes and quickly made her way over to Darien. She raised an eyebrow at him questioning him as he got out of his car and approached her. 

            "What's this? Mr. Darien Shields in front of my humble home, tell me Mr. Shields, what have I done to receive this…honor?" She said mockingly.

            "I just thought I'd come here to grace you with my wonderful presence." He teased back. 

            "Ah and that you have, the atmosphere just seems to light up while your around." Serena's voice was filled with sarcasm.

            "So…do you want a lift?" Darien asked her seriousness in his tone more so then before. 

            "…Uh…you came all this way just to give me a lift?" 

            "…I was in the neighborhood." 

            "Uh, huh…what kind of gullible fool do you take me for Darien?" 

            "Crap I was hoping you would buy that." 

            "Alright…what are your motives Mr. Shields?" Serena narrowed one of her eyes and looked at him suspiciously.

            "I don't have any evil intentions I swear! I just want to take you to school. After all friends give friends rides to school right? And if we don't leave now we'll both be late. So what do you say?" 

            "I say who are you and what have you done to Darien?!" 

            "Serena, it's not funny anymore…are you coming or not." Darien got into his car and looked over at her expectantly. 

            "Fine…but you better not pull anything or…" 

            Darien smirked. "Or what?" 

            "Or…er…I don't know yet but I'll do something to you!" Serena quickly slipped into the passenger seat and put on her seatbelt. 

            "Have you buckled up yet?" 

            "Yes…" 

            "Good…cause it's going to be a bumpy ride."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            SCREECH!!!!

            "AHHHHHHHHH! D~A~AAA~RIEN!" Serena breathed heavily as she opened her left eye slowly to take in her surroundings. Her right hand was on her chest as she tried to take in what just happened. When she realized that they were parked outside of the school she let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank every deity out there that I'm still alive!' 

            "Yes?" Darien asked innocently. "You know Serena you should breath more…it was almost like during that whole car ride you were holding your breath." 

            "You…bastard…don't…ever…do…that…again…" Serena seethed through clenched teeth. 

            "Or what will you do to me?" Darien asked amused

"OR I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP THAT'S WHAT! I'm never getting in a car with you ever again!" 

            "What…it was mostly your fault meatball head!" 

            "My fault! M…m…m…m…my fault? MY FAULT THAT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE?! I certainly think not." 

            "No…it's your fault that you kept us back questioning me and my 'motives' I was just trying to get us here on time." 

            "Whatever…I still say your reckless driving almost got us killed. And you know what Darien? If I died I would have become a ghost and haunt you for the rest of your life…and don't you forget it!" Serena said as she opened the car door and stepped out. 

            'I don't think I would mind that.' Darien thought to himself as he too walked outside. 

            Serena took in a deep breath and almost kissed the ground on which she stood. "Ah…it's so good to be 'alive'. I swear Darien I could see my life pass before me right in front of my eyes when you made that sharp turn!" 

            "Oh come on my driving is not that bad! It got us here in one piece didn't it?" 

            Serena's eye twitched as she glared at Darien. "My physical state may look alright but because of you my mental state is no longer in one piece!"

            "I'm beginning to question whether or not you were like this 'before' I gave you a lift." 

            Darien's smart remark earned him another death glare from Serena.  

            "Anyways…we should get to class before it's too late, and that would mean my 'reckless driving' as you called it and your torture would be for nothing." 

            "Fine…humph!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            The two walked into the school and got quite a few glances from their admirers. Pretty soon they were the talk of the whole school. 

            Serena and Darien seeing this went to their classes without another word and thus time passed by quite quickly and pretty soon it was lunchtime. 

            Serena marched out of class and into the cafeteria. She spotted Seiya and all of her other friends. She grabbed lunch and went to join her friends.

            "Hey guys!" Serena smiled and greeted.

            "Hey Sere." Everyone welcomed her in return." 

            At that same moment Serena saw Darien approaching the table. 

            "So how is Mr. I-can't-drive-if-my-life-depended-on-it?" Serena asked while taking a bite out of her food. 

            "Alive and well thank you very much." He replied. 

            Everyone looked at the two as though they were aliens from outer space. 

            "Alright…who are you guys and what did you do to Serena and Darien?" Rei asked with a raised eyebrow. 

            "What do you mean Rei?" Darien asked. 

            "Uh…earth to Darien…Serena never talks to you…and this morning you two are joking around like normal friends what happened?" 

            This made Serena pale. 'Oh crap did I let my guard down that much?' Serena thought. 'Anyways that doesn't matter…I still have to get Darien back for this morning and I know just what to do.'

            "Uh…you guys just finish eating okay…I'm done…I'll see you later!" Serena got up and walked away. 

            "What's up with her?" Seiya asked.

            "I have no clue." Darien replied. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Serena continued walking until she found the person she was looking for approaching the cafeteria. 

            "Trina!" Serena called out. 

            "Huh? Oh…it's you…that girl that's going out with Darien." She spat out bitterly.

            "I'm not going out with Darien! Speaking of which I wanted to tell you something." 

            "What is it? Don't waste my time with your bragging alright?" 

            "Okay…first of all even if I did go out with Darien it's nothing to brag about…and secondly I wanted to tell you about how much Darien likes you but it seems like you don't care. So…I'll just be going now." Serena turned around but before she could walk away she felt Trina's hand on her shoulders. 

            "Wait…tell me what does he think of me?" 

            "Well…he told me that he wished you would join him for lunch…and maybe." 

            "Maybe what?" Trina asked. 

            Serena walked over to Trina and whispered something into her ear. Trina smiled thanked Serena, and continued to walk into the cafeteria. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Darien sat there enjoying his lunch while talking to his friends. He couldn't help but think Serena was up to something because normally she would never leave before everyone else. Since lunch is after all her favorite period of the day. He was brought back out of his thoughts when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders. 

            Darien turned around only to have his lips meet those that were covered in a lot of lipstick. His eyes widened as he realized that it was Trina. 

            "Hey Darien did you miss me?" Trina purred seductively 

            "Huh? What are you talking about?" 

            "Oh don't play dumb Darien. I know what you want Darien, Serena told me!" She whispered into his ear. She sat down onto the seat next to him and pulled his tray of food away from him. She picked up his fork and began to feed him food. "Now be a good boy and open up!"

            "Trina…mph…mhmm…mhph!" He began to chew since it was impossible to even talk with all the food that she was shoving into his mouth. 

            All of Darien's friends stared wide-eyed…until they all broke out in fits of laughter. Seiya and Andrew almost fell to the ground laughing, while the girls were more contained with their laughter. 

            "Yeah you…haha…heard the girl…haha…Darien…haha…be…a good…hahahaha…boy and open…hahahahahaha…up!" Seiya barely was able to speak from all the laughing. 

            'Breath Darien breath…must keep calm…breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out, oh screw breathing!' "SEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENAAA!" Darien's shout echoed through the whole cafeteria. In the background you could still hear the laughter coming from Seiya and his group. 

            Serena stood by the door of the cafeteria cracking up until she heard Darien yell. 'Oh shit!' 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Whoopee another chapter…not much said in this chapter. I was riding in a car with one of my family members and let me tell you it gave me the inspiration to write this chapter! I'm just trying to have a little fun with our two main characters ^_^ Anyhoo please Review! 


	8. A day with Darien

A/N: I'm sorry peoples but the reason why I haven't been updating is because I've been busy shopping and packing for a family trip. I'll be gone for three weeks and I won't be back until July 16th. Thus I won't be able to update again until then. Please forgive the long wait. Anyways Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon

~*~*~*~*~*~

A day with Darien

At first she just stood there without knowing what to do next. However what seemed like a minute or so Serena paled and quickly fled away from the cafeteria. It would've worked, oh yeah she would've gotten away if not for his swift running. Serena had heard that Darien was once the best on the track team; she never took it into consideration until now! 

In seconds Serena was pinned with her back against a row of lockers. She closed her eyes and let out a yelp. "Darien…you're not going to hurt innocent helpless little old me now are you?" Her voice was so high it almost sounded like squeaking that came from a mouse and not a human being. 

Darien lowered his head. His mouth reached her ear as his hands were still placed firmly on her shoulders holding her in place making sure she wouldn't run from him. "Serena…you know that I don't want anything to do with Trina why did you push her to me?" Darien said in a low whisper. He stared at her patiently waiting for an explanation. Though he was mad he sure looked cool and calm. 

'Damn him! Why is he always so calm and collected?' Serena asked herself mentally. She let a sigh escape her lips and finally spoke to him. "Well…er…I was trying to get you back for this morning!"

"Well you shouldn't have embarrassed me so badly in front of everyone!" 

Serena looked at him with innocent puppy eyes. Her lower lip stuck out and he couldn't help but chuckle. Slowly he let go of her shoulders but still stood in front of her. 

"Don't do that to me ever again alright meatball head?" 

"Hey! Don't call me that!" 

Darien raised an eyebrow and looked at her expectantly.

"Alright fine…I'll never…I'll try to never do that again…there you happy now?" 

"Very" Darien smiled charmingly at her. "But you still owe me one!" 

"I owe you nothing!" Serena crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue indignantly at him. 

"You know Serena you look really mature like that." Darien smirked.

Serena glared at him. 

"But anyways…for all the humiliation your prank caused me you need to do something for me." 

"Are you trying to blackmail me?"

"I wouldn't call it blackmail…"

"…And what exactly do you want me to do for you Darien?" Serena eyed him suspiciously. 

'Well here's my chance' Darien thought to himself. "I want you to spend Saturday with me." 

"…That's all? That's your revenge? And to think I would say that you could have thought of something better." Serena smiled. "Darien and I thought you were a popular guy with lots of girls all over him. Why would you need little old me to spend Saturday with you?"

"Because remember that whole 'I won't be your friend unless I find you worthy thing'? Well if you spend the day with me you might find me interesting and nice who knows maybe you'll get the honor of having me woo you with my manly charms."

"…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Woooooooo! HAHAHAHA…me? Your charms! HA! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

"Come on give up already you will go and that's final!"

"Okay then…fine…when are you going to pick me up lover boy?" She teased him poking a finger at his side.

"I'll pick you up at six eleven okay?"

"E…eleven?" Serena's eye twitched. "Isn't that a little too early?"

"We have to spend the entire day together. Why do you plan on sleeping in until twelve or something?" Darien smirked. 

 Serena smiled sheepishly. "Eh…heh…no…well…maybe…well I'm going to go now…see you then." 'One date…one date isn't that bad right? Breathe Serena it's not like there's a likely chance you might actually like that egotistic jerk right?' Serena dismissed her thoughts and walked away. This date should be quite interesting. 

~*~*~*~*~*~Flash forward Saturday

            Serena finished putting her lip gloss on and admired herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of blue hip huggers and a skin colored halter top. She put her jean jacket on and was now ready. Today she looked quite different with her hair in soft curls instead of her normal meatballs. 

            She walked down the stairs and sighed as she saw Darien was already waiting in the living room. She could over hear him engaging in conversation with her father. 

            "So young man…do you plan on pursuing any type of career in the future? Have you ever been in jail before? You don't do drugs do you?" Serena's father bombarded the poor guy with many questions. Serena couldn't help but feel sorry for him. 

            "Uh…I'm planning on becoming a doctor…I've never been in jail before and I plan to never have that experience and…I take medicine when I'm sick does that count?" Darien answered nervously. 

            Serena's father nodded his head and smiled as he saw his daughter walk into the room. "Serena this one's good…I think he's a keeper…but I'm going to need to get more records on him."

            Serena's eye twitched non-stop as she walked over to Darien and literally dragged him off the couch. "Well father…I think it's time that we go now so have fun…here…reading…or whatever it is that you do…bye!" 

            "Uh…bye Mr. Tsukino!" Darien said as he was being dragged. 

            "So Darien…where exactly do you plan on taking me?" Serena raised an eyebrow. 

            "To a fair." 

~*~*~*~*~*~At the fair…

            "Darien I'm hungry let's go get something to eat!" Serena whined. 

            "Serena why don't you wait here I'll go get us something to eat okay?" 

            "Okay." 'He's not that bad of a guy…that was actually a very sweet gesture.' Serena thought as she waited for Darien to come back.

            Darien finally came back with two sodas and two hotdogs. "Here Serena this one is yours. He handed her the hotdog and the soda. 

            "Aw…thanks Darien…" Serena took it and after unwrapping it she immediately began eating. 

            '5…4…3…2…1' 

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOT! HOT! HOT! DARIEN SHIELDS YOU WILL SO DIE AFTER THIS!"

            "But Serena…don't you like chili sauce?" Darien answered innocently. 

            Serena was currently busy consuming her whole soda in one gulp. "I thought you said we'll be even after I spend the day with you!" She snarled. "Uh! I knew you weren't that nice!" 

            "Aw come on Serena…it's just a harmless joke…besides after you did that whole Trina thing do you honestly think that I wouldn't have gotten you back?" 

            "…No…I guess not." 

            "That's right…now since we got revenge out of the way…lets just have fun today okay?" 

            "Sure Darien." Serena smiled sweetly. 'After I get you back!' 

            "Serena!" someone called her from behind. Serena turned around only to be faced by the one person she hoped she would never have to see again. 

            "J…Jason?" 

            "Serena…hi." Jason stuttered. 

            "What do you want?!" Serena spat. 

            "Serena what's going on?" Darien asked when he noticed she was glaring at a young guy in front of her. 

            "Serena…I wanted…to apologize…you know maybe be friends again." Jason asked. 

            "Jason…I don't think that's possible…do you do this to every girl? I mean stab them in the heart and then ask if you could be friends again? I honestly don't think so. I mean Darien over here wanted to be my friend also…at least he's sincere about it." Serena her back on Jason and took Darien's hand. "I hope you have fun with that foreign exchange girl…you could always be 'her' friend. Come on Darien let's go." 

            After they were far away from her ex boyfriend Serena let out a long sigh. 

            "Serena are you alright?" 

            "Yes."

            "I want you to know that if he gives you trouble or anything you can always come to me." 

            "I know Darien…thanks for caring."

            Darien smirked. "So does this mean you consider me your friend?" 

            "…maybe."

            "What kind of an answer is that?!" 

            "OoOoOoOoh look a roller coaster!" Serena ran off in the direction of the roller coaster. 

            "SERENA GET BACK HERE I WAS ASKING YOU A QUESTION!" Darien ran off after her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm sorry to stop here but this is all that I have the time to write. Please don't hate my guts…like I said…I have my reasons for not updating in so long. 

By the way can someone please tell me what 'rnrn' means?

Please review! If I get a lot of reviews once I come back I will be glad to update frequently and fast too! ^_^ so remember REVIEW!


	9. Acceptance

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! Did you miss me? My trip was a disaster! My grandparents got into a car crash and nearly gave me a heart attack when I heard they were in the hospital! Over all I spent most of my trip worrying my little head over their safety. Now that their lives are no longer in danger and the surgeries were successful and I'm back I'm extremely relieved. Anyhow here is the next chapter…again sorry for making you all wait so long! Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon

~*~*~*~*~*~

Acceptance 

"Ooh…roller coasters are a bad idea! The next time I want to go on one please warn me okay Dare?" Serena's head seemed to spin in circles as she held on to Darien. 

"Hey it was your idea to go on it in the first place…there's no use complaining." 

"Well excuse me! You were the one who wanted to be a good friend! Good friends have to be there to comfort one another not blame the other for stupid mistakes!" 

"Okay…okay…let's not fight anymore…do you want to do anything else?" Darien felt a small drop of rain on the tip of his nose. "I think we should take cover." He looked up at the sky for signs of dark clouds.

"Why do you say that?" 

"Looks like it's about to rain." 

"Oh…okay."

They both walked into one of the many booths game booths. 

"Oh my gosh look Darien isn't it so cute!" Serena screeched as she pointed to a big pink stuffed bunny displayed as a prize. 

Darien raised an eyebrow. "You like that stuff?" 

"Of course I do it's so cute! Aw…I wish I can have it…but I suck at aiming! My hand eye coordination is like zero…I'm never going to pop all those balloons!" Serena pouted.

Darien chuckled; he couldn't help but think she looked cute when she pouted. The expression on her face made him adore her even more then he already did. "If you want it then I'll win it for you." 

After trying four times Darien finally won the big pink stuffed bunny for Serena. When he handed her the bunny she squealed with delight and hugged it to the point where if it were alive you'd think it's eyes would bulge out.

"So what do you want to do now?" Darien asked a bit tired out. 

Serena merely grinned mischievously giving him a look that only made him shiver in response. "Well…Darien…you really want to prove to me how sincere and determined you are about being my friend?" 

"Yes of course…I'd do anything." 

"Oh really? ANYTHING?" 

"Yes ANYTHING!" 

"Okay…is that a promise?" 

"Yes it is." Darien responded without thinking. 

"Okay come with me!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! No no no! No Serena anything but that! This is horrible! Completely not right! This is injustice in everyway possible!" Darien cried helplessly. 

            "Uh uh uh! A promise is a promise and you made me a promise therefore you will just have to keep it!" Serena smiled as Darien slowly got onto the ride. 

            Around him little children gleefully stepped onto the kiddy airplane ride complete with UFO's and all. Darien seemed to be the biggest person there. Gee I wonder why?

            Serena tried hard not to laugh but soon her laughter could be heard even from where Darien was riding a very small colored UFO. 

            Darien hid his face in his hands hoping that no one would recognize him. Who knew proving how determined you were would end up like this? No wonder many people find love painful…friendship is just as bad…especially with a girl such as this!

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "That…was cruel Serena…even for you!" Darien finally spoke after he got off of the kiddy ride. 

            "Oh come on! It's just a joke besides…I got you back…now we can officially say that we're even!" 

            Darien sighed and shook his head. He really had to hand it to her she's got some really cruel tricks up his sleeve if it continued to go this way pretty soon he'll ruin his reputation! "Alright! All right! I give up! We're even no more practical jokes!"

            "You mean it?" 

            "Yes. Now how's about I take you out to get some lunch?" 

            "Great! I'm starving!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~

After the rain passed Darien took Serena out to lunch at a small restaurant nearby. 

After ordering a burger fries and a drink for both Darien walked back to the table where Serena was waiting patiently and sat down. 

Darien handed Serena her burger and begun eating his own. 

"What are you doing?" Darien asked when he saw how she was examining her burger so very carefully, looking at it as though it would bite her. 

"How do I know you didn't do anything to my burger?" Serena asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes. 

"I wouldn't do anything to your burger…besides…there's always your drink." 

"…You know what Darien? You are so not funny!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~Later…in Darien's car

            "I'm so glad I'm not dead…I guess I was wrong about you…you didn't poison my burger or my drink after all." Serena remarked teasingly. 

            "How do you know that meatball head? The day is still young…you never know when the poison will kick in." Darien let out a grin. 

            "Again I must say…you are not funny." She stated flatly. 

            Darien chuckled. "I can be funny when I want to be." 

            "And when exactly is that? Hmm let me think…how about…never!" 

            "Sheesh…girls these days are just not what they used to be…you know you're really hard to please. And you didn't even thank me for the pink bunny! Maybe I should take it back." 

            "No way! You gave it to me…it's a gift there's no way you can have it back. But thanks for winning me the bunny." 

            "There you go…was that so hard? And by the way…you're welcome." 

            Serena smiled genuinely at him before asking. "So where are we going to go next?" 

            "You'll see."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Darien are we there yet?" Serena whined for the 6th time. 

            "No…not yet." 

            "Oh…now are we there yet?" 

            "No"

            "…How about now?" 

            "No." 

            "And n-"

            "Don't even think about it Serena! If you complain one more time I'll just drop you off here and you can walk home!" 

            "Hmph sheesh! You don't have to be so mean about it!" Serena crossed her arms across her chest and turned to face the window. They have been driving for quite a while now and her patience was slipping away from her slowly like the grains in an hourglass.

            "Okay…now we're here." 

            "Finally! So where's the surprise place?" Serena stepped out of the car and stretched. She felt cramped up after being stuck in a car for such a long amount of time. 

            After stretching Serena looked up to observe her surroundings. She spotted a lake and ran over to it. Near the lake benches were placed for people to sit and admire the picturesque view.

            The sun hit the lake in a way the made the water glow and made everything come to life. It looked like a scene in a fairytale. 

            "You like it?" Serena heard an all too familiar male voice ask from behind. 

            "It's beautiful…since when were you the romantic type to like lakes? What's next Darien? Moonlit walks in the park?" 

            "Nah…A handsome guy such as myself needs his beauty sleep." Darien teased. 

            Serena laughed and walked over to the bench to sit down…soon Darien joined her. 

            "This is a nice park…it's calm and quiet…" Just before she could finish her sentence she heard strange muffled noises behind her. Serena's head whipped around to look at a couple sitting on a bench not too far from them. Relieved she turned back to Darien. "Isn't that cute…young love." Serena looked at him starry eyed. 

            "Um…uh…Serena…I'm not sure if you noticed but…there not exactly that young…and they aren't exactly just cheek pecking either." 

            "Huh?" Serena turned back and her jaw dropped. 

            Sitting on the bench not to far from theirs was an old couple around there sixties fully making out. 

            "You know…maybe we should move…the view in this area isn't as good as the view over there." Serena got up and began pulling Darien away. All Darien could do was laugh. 

            After getting out of view from the old couple they sat down at a bench similar to all the others. 

            "And what exactly were you laughing at Darien Shields? I believe you are just as jaded as I am!" 

            Darien shook his head and chuckled. "You know Serena your cute when you're naïve. I think that couple had spunk…being in love for that long even when your old is something to admire." 

            "…I guess you're right" She let out a sigh. 

            "So tell me Serena…did you have fun today or did I fully bore you?" 

            "Actually I must admit…I'm actually enjoying it. You're not as bad as I thought you were." 

            "I'm glad to hear that…I told you, there's more to me then you think." 

            "Yep who would've thought that Darien…our school playboy would actually be a hopeless romantic?" Serena meant it in a teasing way but it somehow affected Darien a great deal. 

            Darien's face was stern as he looked at her. "Look Serena…I may have had a bad past…but people can change…I don't plan on walking on that same path forever. After all life is short…I want to get married someday and have someone to spend the rest of my life with…" 

            "I'm sorry…I was only teasing you…I know you're not like that…not anymore at least…not that I know of." 

            "I'm happy to hear that…let's head back before it gets dark." And they both got up to walk back to the car

~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien got out of his car and opened the passenger door for Serena to walk out. She carried the stuffed bunny in her right arm and turned her face to smile at him. 

            After walking Serena to her house Darien turned to leave but Serena's arm on his shoulder made him stop. He could almost shudder at her touch. He wanted badly to hold her…but did not dare to even think about it. 

            "Darien wait…I need to say something to you before you go." 

            This made Darien turn and face Serena. His eyes met crystalline blue orbs. Her eyes seem to calm his nerves and soothe his soul in a way he could never before imagine possible. 

            "I just wanted to say thank you…for the bunny…and for being so sweet. I was wrong about you…I guess people can change…and yes…I consider you as a friend now…a very close one at that." Serena rewarded him with one of her dazzling smiles and gave him a friendly hug." 

            "Thanks." The moment seemed to last forever. Darien didn't want to ever let her go. 

            "For what?" Serena questioned she was truly puzzled why would he thank her after she just thanked him.

            "For…giving me a chance." 

            Serena looked at him in the eye and smiled. She let go of him reluctantly. "It's late…you better get home." With that she turned and walked into her house. 

            Darien too turned back to his car and they both went their separate ways…knowing that a new friendship bloomed out of the mists of long-term denial. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ I'm so mad! It seems that after I got back from my trip I got a bad case of writers block gomen…please forgive me…I tried my best. Anyways…the bench incident…and the old couple…yeah that was what I spotted on my trip…it caught me off guard although I find it quite a sweet gesture…it was kind of disturbing! Please review!


	10. Before I fall in love

A/N: I'm so glad you all like my fic! I'd be devastated if you didn't! Thank you too all those that reviewed it and took time to read it. I appreciate it! Here is chapter 10! Hope you enjoy it. And remember to review!

Disclaimer: Once again I must say I still don't own sailor moon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Before I fall in love

Serena opened her eyes and stared at the pink stuffed bunny that was put at the end of her bed. She smiled as she thought of the fun she had with him tonight. Reminiscing about the time he was on the kiddy ride. It was quite a site to behold. Darien Shields in all his power and glory riding a tiny multicolored UFO…it was a Kodak moment right there. Too bad Serena didn't bring a camera with her though. 

            Slowly her eyelids grew heavy. Serena didn't even struggle as sleep took over her. Soon she fell into a well-sated rest. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Serena smiled and waved over at her friends as she entered the all too familiar high school. Everyone waved back and continued their non-stop chitchat they started before she made her entrance. 

            "So Serena…how was yesterday? I heard Darien say that he got to spend 'personal' time with you?" Seiya asked wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis. "Honestly Serena I'm jealous…if not for Darien being my best friend he would've had some competition." He joked. 

            Serena merely smiled at his comment. Her cheeks were a little flushed because she couldn't help but blush when a compliment came her way. That's what's so cool about Seiya. He always knew what to say and when to say it. She was extremely pleased having him as one of her close friends. 

            "Actually yesterday-" she began but was cut off when Rei interrupted her. 

            "Don't tell me Darien is in a cast and won't make it to school because you couldn't stand him and therefore you impaired him…right?" she teased Serena. 

            "NO! It's nothing like that! In fact he was quite civil towards me…for the later half of the day anyways."

            "Well I'm glad you came back in one piece Serena." Mina stated. 

            "I thought I wouldn't when he put all that chili pepper sauce into my hotdog" Serena mumbled small enough so only she can hear. 

            "What was that Serena?" Seiya asked cupping his ear with one hand and leaning in towards her. 

            "Nothing…nothing at all." 

            "Oh…okay then." 

            They were cut short of their conversation when the bell rang. Gradually they all retreated to their classes without another word. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena stifled another yawn trying to keep herself from falling asleep during class. She usually paid attention and kept her grades up quite well…however today was just too painfully boring that she couldn't help but feel it was torture. 

            Finally the lunch bell rang and she made her way to the cafeteria. Soon enough her friends greeted her. 

            "Serena? What's the matter aren't you going to eat anything?" Seiya asked concerned when he noticed she came empty handed.

            "I really lost my appetite I don't quite feel like eating." 

            "Okay then."

            "So what's up meatball head?" A voice said from behind her. Serena immediately knew who it was. 

            "Darien…be nice!" Serena growled. 

            "Whoa down girl!" 

            Serena sent him a death glare. "Even though I now consider you a friend does not mean you will be off my 'to kill' list if you piss me off.

            "Um…I'm sorry?" 

            "That's much better." She smiled genuinely. 

            "Wow…I didn't know females could change moods so quickly." Seiya remarked. 

            "Anyways…Serena are you doing anything tonight?" Darien asked. 

            "No not really." She responded plainly. 

            "Want to go see a movie with me?" 

            "Hm…sure I guess." 

            "Great!" 

            "Well I'm going to go to class now." Serena stood up and started walking away. 

            "See you tonight!" Darien called out after her. 

            "Okay!" She yelled back before disappearing completely behind the doors of the cafeteria. 

            "Guys it's been so boring lately!" Mina exclaimed. 

            "Yeah you're right" Rei responded. 

            "I know I think we should throw another party!" Mina answered. 

            Darien raised an eyebrow.  

            "Sounds good. But where are we going to hold the party?" Lita asked. 

            "We can hold the party at my house…after all my parents don't tend to come home a lot…I think they have a business trip tomorrow so they'll be gone for at least three days." Seiya sat back on his chair and stared at the others. 

            "Okay it's settled then…we'll throw a party at Seiya's house. Darien can you tell Serena?" Lita asked.  

            "Yeah sure."  

            Everyone evacuated the cafeteria and retreated to there own classes looking forward to the party. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Serena got home from school and plopped herself on her bed. She seemed down in the dumps today and she didn't even know why. It was currently four thirty at the time for she went on a walk before going home. She was so out of it. 

            She reached for the phone sitting on top of her desk when she heard the doorbell ring. Sighing she covered her face with her pillow and went into a daze like state. Somehow she wasn't looking forward too much for the date with Darien tonight. 

            "Serena someone's here to see you!" Her mother called for her from downstairs. 

            Serena walked down lazily having murder on her mind wanting to kill whoever it was that broke her out of her trance. When she finally reached the bottom of the stairs she found Darien waiting for her in the living room. She hesitantly walked over to him and sat down on the spot next to him. 

            "So are you ready to go yet?" He asked. 

            "Not really. I'll be ready in about thirty minutes okay?" She walked back upstairs to get ready. 

~*~*~*~*~*~An hour later…

            Serena walked down refreshed and ready to go. She smiled at Darien as she dragged him outside. "Bye mom!" She called before stepping out the door. 

            "So what movie do you want to see?" Darien asked her. 

            "Actually…I'm not in the mood for a movie…can we do something else?" 

            "Okay…what do you want to do?" 

            "Let's go for ice cream." She suggested. 

            "Okay." 

~*~*~*~*~*~Ice cream store…

            "So what do you want?" Darien asked Serena. 

            "I'm in the mood for a banana split…but I don't think I'll finish it." 

            "Actually that's what I was about to order myself…let's share one then." 

            They both ordered a banana split and sat down at a table near by once they got their order. 

            Serena scooped up a spoonful of the ice cream and looked at Darien with a smirk on her face. "Open up!" 

            His eyes widened but he obediently did as he was told. In seconds his mouth was stuffed with ice cream. 

            Serena laughed seeing how he was struggling to get it all down. She had to admit to herself that he did look cute. She enjoyed his company when he was around and now that they've become friends all the teasing is just friendly teasing. Even the nickname meatball head sounded more like a term of endearment then mockery. But then again that's what she thought of it. 

            "Hello Serena are you there?" Darien asked waving a hand in front of her. 

            "Huh? Yeah sorry." 

            "You seemed to be zoning out a bit. Are you sure you're all right." Darien reached forward and put a hand on her forehead. 

            Serena blushed as she felt his warm hand on her baby soft skin. She looked into his face and saw him smiling back at her. She felt a warm fuzzy feeling that she couldn't seem to describe. 

            "You haven't been eating our ice cream is melting." Darien took his spoon and filled it with ice cream. He held it up and looked at her. "Well open up." 

            She opened her mouth and tasted the ice cream he fed her. 

            Darien chuckled at something and leaned in closer to her. Serena was confused at this. 

            "What are you laughing at?" She asked him suspiciously. 

            Darien merely leaned in closer to her. With his finger he wiped the corner of her mouth lightly and brought the finger to his own mouth and licked it clean. 

            Serena gaped at his gesture. 'How could he make wiping ice cream off someone's mouth look so sexy?!' she asked herself. She shook her head and cleared the thoughts from her mind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Serena stood outside her house staring at Darien. Even though they only went for ice cream and a walk in the park somehow having Darien keeping her company it didn't matter what they were doing. Just as long as he was near. 

            She stared up at the stars shimmering up in the night sky. They were really beautiful. She was so fascinated by them that she had forgotten she was currently on her doorstep standing next to her date. 

            Darien cleared her throat. Serena stared at him. "There beautiful aren't they?" She asked. 

            "What are?" 

            "The stars." 

            Darien looked up at the stars and back at her. "You know what I think?" he asked.

            "What?" 

            "I think you are more beautiful then the most exquisite star out there. I know it sounds corny…but it's true." 

            "Really?" Serena blushed slightly but then brightened. "That's so sweet. Are you sure your not doing it just to get to me?" Serena joked. 

            "I would never do such a thing!" Darien pretended to look hurt. But then his face was serious again in seconds. "I'm telling the truth Serena." 

            "Thank you…" She whispered before giving him a kiss on the cheek and turning to walk into her house. 

            "Hey wait just a minute young lady!" 

            Serena turned around to look at Darien. 

            "After such a nice comment a kiss on the cheek is 'all' I get? Come on I know you can do better then that!"

            "DARIEN!!!" She slapped him on the arm playfully and began to beat his chest when he held her hands back. They were only inches apart as he leaned in closer to her. His nose touched hers. So close…

            "Serena?" The door of the house opened and out came Mrs. Tsukino. 

            Immediately Serena and Darien parted both turning as red as tomatoes. 

            "Well I had a great time Serena hope to see you again sometime?" Darien asked before turning to leave. 

            "Sure." She smiled at him. He smiled back at her. That was when she realized…she was slowly falling for him. He told her once that he would wait for her. However she didn't know whether or not she was willing to take the chance of falling in love again. It was painful the first time around but to risk it again? Is he worth it? Is he really sincere or is he just playing games with her? 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Serena stayed up all night thinking about Darien. Just a couple of weeks ago she hated his guts. Just recently she became his friend…and now…now she was falling for him. It wasn't as if she was falling for him fast and hard. No…it was more like a fondness…something you feel for someone close to you. Her mind was spinning so fast she didn't know what to think anymore. Could it be love? Or was this just a phase of her life she was going through? If so will their relationship work? Will they last forever like all the movies she seen? Or will someone end up heartbroken in the end? Her heart yearned for a relationship that was more then friendship. The relationship she had with her past boyfriend she soon figured was more of infatuation then love. Their relationship had no depth…no meaning. Would a relationship with Darien be any different? But Serena wasn't sure she was ready for it. After thinking for a long time she finally came up with a conclusion. 'You don't know what will happen until you take a chance…rather have loved once and lost it then never loved before.' 
    
    My heart says we've got something real
    
    Can I trust the way I feel
    
    Cuz my heart's been through it before
    
    Am I'm just seeing what I want to see
    
    Or is it true
    
    Could you really be
    
    Someone to have and hold 
    
    With all my heart and soul
    
    I need to know
    
    Before I fall in love
    
    Someone who'll stay around
    
    (Who warns) my ups and downs
    
    So tell me now
    
    Before I fall in love
    
    And I'm at the point of no return
    
    So afraid of getting burned
    
    But I wanna take a chance
    
    Oh please
    
    Give me a reason to believe
    
    Say you're the one that you'll always be
    
    Someone to have and hold 
    
    With all my heart and soul
    
    I need to know
    
    Before I fall in love
    
    Someone who'll stay around
    
    Through my ups and downs
    
    So tell me now
    
    Before I fall in love
    
    It's been so hard for me
    
    To give my heart away
    
    But I would give my everything 
    
    Just to hear you say...
    
    Someone to have and hold 
    
    With all my heart and soul
    
    I need to know
    
    Before I fall in love
    
    Someone who'll stay around
    
    Through my ups and downs
    
    So tell me now
    
    Before I fall in love

-Before I fall in love

-By Coco Lee

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that's it. Sorry for the long delay…it was because of yes…you guessed it…writer's block! This was like the hardest chapter to write yet…that's why it's so boring. It's mostly Serena and Darien fluff if you could call it that. Anyways please review! 


	11. Ain't if funny?

A/N: Wow! Muah! To all my wonderful reviewers out there thank you so much for giving me your support through out this whole story! You've made me a very happy author! This is the last chapter! Don't forget to review! 

Disclaimer: Grrr this is getting old…I don't own sailor moon…there I finally got it off my chest for like the hundredth time now! I also don't own Ain't if funny by Jennifer Lopez.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ain't it funny?

            Everyone arrived at Seiya's house with clothing in hand ready for the biggest sleepover of the…week. 

            "Ahhh, nothing like partying your butt off over the weekend huh?" Seiya sat back on his couch to relax as he watched the guests make their ways into the house.  

            "I'm so hungry! Lita did you bring some of your wonderful home cooking?" Serena asked as she sat down next to Seiya on the couch. 

            "Of course, I brought a whole lot of food, enough to feed an army!" 

            "Good because when Serena's hungry she could count for ten armies!" Rei smirked. 

            "Excuse me! I don't eat that much Rei!" Serena replied. 

            "Really? You could've fooled me!" 

            Serena frowned and looked away…what was the point of arguing anyways?

            "Ooh we have the strawberries and whipped cream right?" Serena asked all of a sudden. 

            "Yes I brought it!" Mina chirped. 

            "Great lets get this party started!" said Jadeite. "What do you all want to do first?" 

            "Lets start off with truth or dare!" Lita suggested. 

            "Who wants to go first?" Rei asked. 

            "I will…just to get it over with." Seiya replied. 

            "Okay Seiya truth or dare?" Mina questioned. 

            "Truth." 

            "Is it true that you have a girlfriend whose currently away attending school in the states?" 

            "H…how did you know?" 

            "Oh please! News travels faster then the speed of light…especially when it's something about one of the hottest guys in school!" Mina pointed out. 

            "Fine…yes I do…"

            "What's her name?" Serena asked eyes growing big. 

            "Only one question per truth!" was the only response she got. 

            "Fine! Party pooper!"

            "Alright…Jadeite your next!" Seiya grinned. 

            "Fine…I pick dare! I'm a man that's not afraid of challenges." 

            "More like a boy with an ego bigger then his head." Rei mumbled. 

            "Hey! I resent that!" 

            "Alright…I dare you too…Kiss Lita." Seiya knew that Jadeite and Rei had feelings for each other. It was just simply that fact that both were too stubborn to admit it to each other…exactly like the situation Serena and Darien were in. So he just had to spark a little jealousy in poor old Rei. The sooner all this gets resolved the better. He didn't know why but he was feeling more like a matchmaker then even Mina! 

            "WHAT?!" Jadeite and Rei both cried out. 

            Jadeite looked over at Rei and smirked when he heard her. Rei looked down and blushed. 

            Jadeite walked over to Lita and pulled her in for a long kiss while Rei sat on the side fuming. He couldn't help but smile when it was all over. Rei looked completely and utterly jealous. 'Yep she wants me.' He thought to himself. 

            "Okay…Amy truth or dare?" Jadeite asked. 

            "Truth" 

            "Who was that guy I saw you with in the library the other day? You two were sitting very close reading a book. It looked so cute almost like…cuddling?" he smiled proud of himself for thinking up such a good question. 

            Amy flushed. Her face was as red as a tomato…she could feeel the embarrassment rushing up in her cheeks. 

            "Well?"

            "I…it was Kunzite." Amy mumbled. 

            "I knew it!" Mina exclaimed! "I saw you two together a couple of times too but never really took it into mind!" 

            "Okay fine…Mina truth or dare?"

            "Dare!"

            "I dare you to…"Amy put a finger to the corner of her mouth looking deep in thought. She smiled when she thought up of a perfect dare for the love goddess. "I dare you too go on a study date with malachite." 

            "…Study date?" Mina asked "Malachite?"

            "Yes?" 

            "Will you go on a study date with me?" 

            "Uh…yes?" 

            "Great!" Mina chirped. "Sereeeeena!" 

            'That does not sound too good.' Serena thought to herself. 

            "Uh…yes?" 

            "Truth or dare?" 

            "Dare." Serena decided to pick dare because she was afraid that Mina might ask her about her progress with Darien. Her love life was something that she didn't feel she wanted to talk about at this time. 

            "Come here." Mina motioned for her friend to come closer. Once Serena was close enough Mina whispered something into her ear. 

            Serena's eyes widened. "No…way!"

            "You chose dare you HAVE to do it!"

            Serena closed her eyes and opened them again. She started to walk up behind Darien and wrap her arms around his shoulders. She could feel his body tense up to her touch. She lowered her head to his ear. 

            Darien could feel Serena's breath upon his ear. It made all the nerves in his body go haywire. He didn't know what too do…but feeling her body so close to him…made him nervous. 

            "Darien…I need to talk to you…can you come with me outside?" She asked him in a nervous and shy voice. She backed away from him and walked outside. Darien got up a little disappointed that the warmth of her body was gone. He followed her outside oblivious to the grinning faces of his friends watching him. 

            "Mina what exactly did you dare Serena too do?" Seiya asked still grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

            "Well lets just say…I came to the conclusion that the two are trying to take their precious time…which is not soon enough so…I decided to give our favorite cute couple a little push." Mina winked. 

            "Cool…let's go spy on them!" Jadeite suggested. 

            "Good idea!"

_--------------------------------------_
    
    _Estoy loca enamorada de ti _
    
    _(I'm crazy in love with you)_
    
    _It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me _
    
    _It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be _
    
    _But there are facts in our lives we can never change _
    
    _Just tell me that you understand and feel the same _
    
    _This perfect romance that I've created in my mind _
    
    _I'd live a thousand lives each one with you right by my side _
    
    _But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance _

_And so it seems like we'll never have the chance_

_---------------------------------------_

            Serena stared out into the night's sky. She didn't decide to do this only because of Mina's dare, which was basically for her to confess her feelings for Darien. She did this for herself. Her emotions were running haywire and the only way for her to control them is to confront Darien. She decided that tonight would have to be the night for her confessions. 

            Sure at first Serena tried really hard to deny having any feelings towards him. But as time went by she realized that a part of her hasn't completely gotten over him yet…and it probably never will. She didn't just recently fall in love with him…she's been in love with him for a long time…her emotions just haven't surfaced until now. 

            Serena leaned into close to Darien and placed a hand on his cheek. 

_-------------------------------------_
    
    _Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny _
    
    _And you can't move on even though you try _
    
    _Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel _
    
    _Oh I wish this could be real _
    
    _Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life _
    
    _And you don't want to face what's wrong or right _
    
    _Ain't it strange how fate can play a part _
    
    _In the story of your heart _

_-----------------------------------_

            "Serena?" Darien started but was interrupted. 

            Serena placed a finger on his lips. "shhh." She hushed him. She wanted this moment to last a little bit longer. Everything was so perfect. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. The kiss wasn't one filled with desire, longing, and animosity. It was a kissed filled with passion, love, and frustration. 

            Darien looked down at her startled for a moment. Here he was out on a balcony holding one of the most beautiful woman alive…or at least in his prospective. Did this mean she was giving him a chance? His heart reached out to this girl. The one girl that had brought him out of his bad habits. She had been hurt before but was willing to open up his heart for him…and only for him. 

            He smiled down at her and wiped away that tears that were slowly forming from her eyes. His cheek touched hers as his other hand caressed her other cheek. "There's nothing to cry about shhhhh…it's alright Serena." 

_---------------------------------_
    
    _Sometimes I think that a true love can never be _
    
    _I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant for me _
    
    _Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain _
    
    _And I don't think that I could face it all again _
    
    _I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about _
    
    _A deeper love I've found in you, and I no longer doubt _
    
    _You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made _
    
    _And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid _

_---------------------------------_

            "I…I think I love you." Serena whispered. It was so hard for her to say those words to him. She's said them more then enough times…but it never turned out the way she wanted it too. She was taking the chance of having a broken heart again…but she trusted him…she trusted him to treat her right…to return her feelings…to love her.

            Serena knew that he was worthy…he was worthy of her love. She had turned him down so many times and yet he was still so determined. He taught her to love again. 

_--------------------------------_
    
    _I locked away my heart _
    
    _But you just set it free _
    
    _Emotions I felt held me back from what my life should be _
    
    _I pushed you far away _
    
    _And yet you stayed with me _
    
    _I guess this means _

_That you and me were meant to be_

_---------------------------------_

            "Serena?" 

            "Yes Darien?" 

            "I know I love you." He leaned in closer and captured her lips in his. He felt so complete. Darien thought he would burst with joy. He could truly say that he's madly in love. 

_----------------------------------_
    
    _Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny _
    
    _And you can't move on even though you try _
    
    _Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel _
    
    _Oh I wish this could be real _
    
    _Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life _
    
    _And you don't want to face what's wrong or right _
    
    _Ain't it strange how fate can play a part _
    
    _In the story of your heart _

_----------------------------------_

            When the two finally came up for air Serena rested her head on Darien's shoulders. They stayed that way for at least two minutes until Serena heard strange noises. 

            She frowned and left Darien reluctantly to walk towards the balcony door. The curtains were raised but she knew she had found the guilty souls that dare interrupt her happy moment. 

            She smirked as she slid the sliding door open. 

            Darien laughed as he saw his friends one by one fall on top of each other into a heap looking like a bunch of body parts that were just thrown into a junk yard.  

            "Ow! Mina get off me!" Rei cried out." 

            "Rei get off me!" Jadeite complained. 

            "You get off me!" 

            "My leg!"

            "My arm!"

            They all stopped their wails when they saw a very evil looking couple standing there looking directly at them. 

            "Uh…it was all his/her fault." They all said in unison each pointing to anyone but themselves. 

            "Um…Serena?" all the girls asked. 

            "Darien?" all the guys continued. 

            "Do you think you could maybe forget about this little incident and…help us detangle ourselves…please?" 

            Serena and Darien merely walked hand in hand over the pile of tangled bodies into the house to continue towards the stack of strawberries and whipped cream.  

            "Fine then be that way!" Jadeite yelled after them." 

            Everyone stared at Jadeite. 

            "Uh…guys?" He smiled nervously. 

            "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

~End~

~*~*~*~*~*~

Aw poor Jadeite! Oh well he deserved it…how did you like the story? I tried not to make the ending too sappy! *sighs* I can't believe that I'm really finished with it! Do you guys like it? Did you enjoy the story? Please review!


	12. Epilogue

A/N: Here it is peoples! You wanted me to write an epilogue and so I decided to do as you please! Hope you enjoyed reading the story! Review!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Epilogue

            "Do you have a queen?" Serena's face looked stern as she looked over at her adoring boyfriend. It had been three months. Three glorious months since the sleepover, the event in which they finally got together. She sighed thinking how perfect life was. 

            "Nope…go fish." Darien smirked as he saw Serena pout. She was so cute…and the fact that she was his made him adore her more and more. 

            "It's your three month anniversary and all you two can do is sit here and play go fish?" Seiya asked looking at his friends incredulously. They were all hanging out at Darien's place since there was nothing better to do. 

            "Yep…besides…I like go fish!" Serena smiled. 

            "I won!!! You have to give me a kiss!" Darien grinned triumphantly as his girlfriend moved towards him and placed a passionate kiss on his awaiting lips. 

            "I can see why he actually tolerates playing this game." Nephlite smirked.  

            "Don't worry I'm taking Serena out to dinner tonight. See we will be spending a special night alone!" 

            "Speaking of which…Jadeite…did you happen to notice our three month anniversary is tomorrow?" Rei looked at her boyfriend innocently. 

            Jadeite gulped. Yep…it was so him to forget such an important event. 

            Rei's eyebrow arched. "You didn't!!" 

            "I…I…I have to go." Realizing he forgot to get her a present. He backed away from Rei and started running around the house like the hounds of hell were after him. 

            "YOU FORGOT!!?? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT!!! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

            "DON'T EAT ME PLEASE!! I SWEAR I WAS A GOOD BOY ALL THE WAY UNTIL SECOND GRADE!"

            Everyone merely watched in amusement as Rei chased Jadeite around the house. Yep things were normal. Ever since those two got together there wasn't a moment of peace. Mostly because of Rei's easily angered temper…and Jadeite's…well…Jadeite-ness. 

            "By the way Serena I have something to give you." Darien held out a velvet box and placed it in Serena's hand. "Open it." 

            Serena took the box appreciatively and opened it. Her breath was caught in her throat when she saw the white gold necklace with a heart pendant. "Oh my gosh I love it!" She hugged him. 

            "I was going to give it to you tonight but I couldn't help myself." 

            "AHHHHHHH!!!! MY GIRLFRIEND IS OUT FOR MY SOUL!!!! SHE'S THE SPAWN OF SATAN I TELL YOU HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!" Jadeite screamed like a little girl. 

            "WHAT?! YOU DARE TALK BAD ABOUT ME!! WHY YOU!! FINE LET'S BREAK UP!" 

            Jadeite stopped in his tracks. Rei had stopped chasing him and stood there with her arms crossed across her chest looking away indignantly completely shunning him. 

            "Rei please!! I didn't mean it I swear! Please don't leave me!" He clutched her leg like it was his last lifeline…sticking out his lower lip and looking at her with innocent puppy eyes. Rei couldn't help but chuckle. 

            Jadeite took that as a good sign and stood up to swoop her up in a warm hug. 

            "Aw…their at it again." Lita murmured before feeling arms wrap her up in a hug. She looked up to face Nephlite smiling down at her. 

            "Do you smell that?" She asked him all of a sudden. 

            "Smell what?" 

            "OH NO MY COOKIES!!!" Lita ran into the kitchen. She had never burned her cookies before and she didn't intend to ever start. However she couldn't help but stop her baking to witness the little show Rei and Jadeite were putting on. 

            Nephlite merely shook his head and followed his girlfriend into the kitchen. 

            Seiya shook his head and walked into the room to call his girlfriend from the states. He missed her dearly after seeing his friends all happy with there partners. She told him that she would be back in two weeks and he was eagerly waiting counting each day and minute!

            "Here's your gift Darien" Serena looked at Darien lovingly and handed him a velvet box also. 

            Darien took the box appreciatively and opened it revealing a gold ring. On it were the initials D & S. Symbolizing Darien and Serena. 

            "Thanks Sere." He hugged her. 

            In the corner Mina and Malachite were snuggled together on the couch sleeping. And on the other side of the room you could see Amy in Kunzite's arms staring intently at a book. 

            "And they lived happily ever after." Kunzite closed the book and kissed his girlfriend on the forehead. 

            It was true. The whole gang lived life intently and happily and never had any complaints. Sure life sometimes threw them a few curve balls but they all could take it. And as it showed fate may have been twisted but in the end it managed to form a strong love from two mortal enemies…and it did a pretty good job too. After all who's complaining?  

~End~

~Owari~

~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay…people wanted an epilogue so here it is! I hope you all like it! And thank you very much for reading the story! 


End file.
